Awakened
by Brown-eyedCullenGirl
Summary: A new student moved to Forks but nobody knows anything about her. When Isabella finds the one she's supposed to love, among her enemies, will she stay in town long enough to see that the Cullens are different? Bella isn't anything you've heard of before.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**I hope you like this new story. It's a bit different from what I've written but I'm very excited with all the possibilities it's brings me! Enjoy it and please leave a REVIEW.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Adri1577 for her amazing help.**

**Full Summary**: A new student is moving to Forks and enrolling the city's High School but nobody knows anything about her. Isabella Swan isn't a mythical creature the Cullens have already encountered. She has lost everything she held dear and now roams the earth, hiding from those who destroyed her family and almost annihilated her species. She settles in Forks, hoping to spend some time in the quiet town before having to move again, but she has everything but calm times ahead of her. When she finds the one she supposed to love above everything else, among the species of her enemies, will she stay in town long enough to realize that the Cullens are different? Will she give in to the forces that attract her to Edward Cullen or die, trying to stay away? Bella isn't a vampire or a werewolf or anything you've heard of before. ExB

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable from the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer; the rest is mine! No copying allowed!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Please, dad! Let me go! I am as much of a warrior as my brothers! Why won't you let me help?" The girl pleaded with him, as he placed his beautiful green dagger in his boot.

"My dear... my beautiful daughter..." He started, caressing her forehead. "It's already too much for me to allow your brothers to go. I could never let you too. I want you to stay here with your mother! Take care of her! I don't want to leave her here alone, in case some escape. I believe in you, in your ability. I just don't want to have you in the battle front. I want to know that I did everything I could to keep you safe, to give you the chance of a future. There are so many good things waiting for you. And I want you to live them. If I could, I wouldn't let your brothers go either."

"Dad..." He grabbed both her hands and pressed them against his heart.

"I love you, my daughter. Never forget who you are! You are the most beautiful being I've ever seen, and believe me when I say I've seen a lot of the world, but we both know that the true beauty lies in your heart. I just wished this inutile war had not been started." It seemed like he was saying goodbye.

"Don't do this dad! Don't say goodbye! You and my brothers are going to come back to mom and to me. We are going to survive this fruitless war for power, and we're only going to come out stronger." It was hard to see who the girl was trying to convince: her father or herself.

"You know better than that, my dear. The vampires believe we want to take over their world. Their intention is to kill as many of us as they can and ensure that we won't take down their power."

"But we won't, dad! Why can't they just understand that we don't want their power?"

"Because their hunger for it is too great, and they see us as a possible threat. Vampires don't understand us; they don't understand the purpose of our life. They prefer to believe that we're like them: instinct driven, blood drinkers. They choose to give up their souls from the moment they stop trying to achieve a higher plane in their existence, the moment they start believing that they have no control over their instincts. Most of them don't even try, they just resign. They believe they are above everyone else, especially the Volturi brothers." The girl hugged her father hard, afraid to let go.

"I love you, dad! Mom and I will be waiting for you."

"I love you too, dear." He kissed his so beloved daughter's forehead and after a quick but loving kiss to his wife left the house, departing with his sons.

Three of them came directly at the girl. She could see in their eyes that they were enjoying the slaughter. They took pleasure in destroying her species; their red eyes were bright with excitement and strength.

One of them pushed her against the dining table, advancing toward her when she fell. He didn't know what was coming for him! With incredible agility, the girl reached for her boot and took out the dagger her dad had given her on her 17th birthday. The vampire caught sight of the shiny dark blue blade and smirked, probably thinking she wouldn't go far with it. He didn't know how wrong he was!

That dagger was not just a common dagger; during the making process it had been impregnated with a special liquid that was highly corrosive when in contact with vampires' skin, making impossible for their body parts to come together again.

As quickly as she could, she rendered her three opponents incapable; making use of everything she had learned with her brothers and father about close combat. She moved with precision and agility, eager to end the fight.

The girl felt a pang in her heart when the dagger slashed the vampires' bodies, as she cut them in pieces. Yes, even though they were heartless monsters that were threatening to kill her family and extinguish her species, she did not take any pleasure in killing them.

Suddenly, she remembered that her mom was in the house too. What if some of them had gone to her? Hurriedly, she made her way across the larger room of their house, heading for her parents' room.

The scene that presented before her eyes made her seethe in rage and cry in despair. Her mom was in the corner of the room with four vampires surrounding her, hovering over her frail body. Moving faster than ever, she let the blade cut their limbs, leaving them unable to react. As soon as they were out of her way, she ran to her mother, hopelessness filling her heart.

The frail woman laid on the ground, covered in blood that came out from several deep wounds, some of her bones were broken, and her breathing was coming out ragged and heavy. Only her beautiful face was untouched but twisted in pain. Her eyes were closed; her beautiful brown hair was covered in her own blood. The beating of her heart was too slow, so much slower than usual, and it seemed that it got even slower as the seconds ticked by. Her daughter rushed to her side, being careful not to jostle her.

"Mom!" She whispered, touching her forehead as fear sank in her heart.

"I... love... you... dear." She whispered.

"No... no... no... mom. Don't talk. You have to keep your strength." The girl said trying to ignore the awful wounds that marked her mother's body. She didn't want to think about that. Her mom would be fine! Outside, someone screamed for help but she couldn't bear to leave her mother's side. There had to be something she could do to help her.

She ran to the linen closet in the hallway to get some towels and went back to her. Kneeling beside her mother, the young woman made pressure on the deeper wounds, trying to stop the bleeding while making an effort not to hurt her even more. Each second that passed the women grew paler, life slowly leaving her body. She tried to raise her hand and reach for her daughter but she wasn't strong enough.

"Honey, stop!" She whispered, as her child did her best to stop the blood that seeped out of her body. "It's not... worth."

"No, mom! You're going to live! I know you are! You're strong, mom, I know!" Tears started falling from the young's eyes, and her body racked with sobs that she couldn't keep inside any longer. She wasn't going to give up on her mother! She couldn't die! She couldn't!

"Don't cry... dear. I love... you... a lot. You're... my perfect... little girl."

"Please, mom, don't stop fighting. Think about dad! This is going to kill him. He'll want to die too. He'll die with you!"

"I'm... sorry..." Two tears ran down her face, as she looked at her beloved daughter one more time before her heart thumped its last beat, and her eyes closed, never to open again. The girl pressed the wounds with more force, put her hands above her mom's heart and pressed trying to get it to beat again but it was too late… she was gone.

"NO! NO! NO!" The girl leaned over her body and screamed like she had never screamed before. She just kept sobbing and screaming until her throat was sore and her knees hurt.

She didn't notice the hours go by, the sun setting and allowing the moon take its place, didn't pay any attention when Sayana, one of her mother's friends, rushed in and screamed and cried for her mother, didn't move when she tried to get her out. The girl just cuddled next to her mother, putting her head on her chest, ignoring the blood and how broken the body was. The girl just wanted to spend some more time next to her. She was still waiting for her mother to open her eyes and tell her everything was going to be fine.

She didn't, though. The girl didn't know how long she was like that. Her father was the only one who was able to pull her away from her mother's cold body. She still hadn't stopped crying and it only got worse when he pulled her to his arms. She tried to be relieved that he had survived but couldn't, maybe because she knew what was coming and it just made her cry harder and harder.

"My daughter." He choked, grabbing her closer, as he took in his wife's broken body. Tears streamed down both their faces.

The girl would never forget what she saw when she looked up at her father through her teary eyes. He wasn't living anymore; he had died in the exact same moment her mother's heart stopped beating. His eyes that had once been lively and bright were void and shallow. The knowledge that had once shone in them was gone for it could not save his wife now.

"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" He asked her in a hollow voice.

"I couldn't save her! They killed her! They killed her!" She sobbed.

"It's not your fault, honey! I know you did everything you could and I'm so proud of you." He hugged her harder, but she just couldn't stop crying. The grief in her heart weighed so much...

"You're going to follow her, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry honey... but... I don't think... I can live without her." He managed to say. She knew this was coming. Why should his body remain on earth when his life and soul had already left with her mother?

"I know, dad!" She managed to say.

"It costs me so much to leave you here alone!" He sighed.

"Where are my brothers?" The girl asked suddenly, noticing that they weren't with them.

"I don't know, dear. I lost sight of them during the battle and couldn't find them afterwards."

"Are they dead?" She questioned, tears threatening to start streaming again.

"I don't know, darling." Her father answered gravely.

"I'll be fine, dad. I know you won't be happy without mom here." She tried to smile a little to reassure him but couldn't. How could she smile when she had lost her entire family in that stupid and pointless war?

"My dear daughter... please don't ever lose your strength to live. I'm sure there is someone out there for you, to love you; someone who will take care of you and make you happy. I have so much faith in you! The vampires have already done so much to us. They've destroyed our homes, our families and almost exterminated us. What worries me the most is that they'll get to you. I don't want you to live hidden and in fear but promise me you'll be careful. And don't ever give up what you believe in! I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, dad! I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried.

"I'll always be with you, here. And your mother too." He said placing his hand above her heart. "Promise me you'll stay as far away as possible from those monsters! You can't trust any of them. I don't want you to get hurt. Just be happy!" She nodded and held onto him for a while longer. It would be the last time, and no matter how long she lived, this day would be forever etched in her memory.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Another chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review! HUgs<strong>

**Also, I'm going to participate in Breath-of-twilight's 2011 Holidays Countdown****. It's a compilation of one shots**** written by several authors with a collab story in the end. The one shots are anonymous and the readers are dared to find out who wrote it. It sounds very promising so follow the link www . fanfiction . net/s/7348457/1/ and put it on alert. Let's see if you can identify mine... XD**


	2. Uncontrollable

**Hello! Here's chapter one of 'Awakened'. I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Adri1577 for helping me and all those who have read, alerted, favorited and reviewed this story! Your support is very important for me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable from the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer; the rest is mine! No copying allowed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Edward, hurry up!" Alice screamed from down the stairs. It wasn't necessary to scream. He would have heard her perfectly if she had just whispered. "We're going to be late for school!" Why she was in such hurry was beyond him. The Cullens were never late, and none of them, not even Alice, was a fan of high school, considering they already knew everything they were being taught, so why she was so annoyingly excited about it, on this particular day, he couldn't understand. Her thoughts were a mess and so loud that he cringed and tried to ignore them as much as he could.

"We've been through high school so many times before that I'm finding extremely hard to accept that you are so excited about it, Alice." Edward said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Today is going to be different!" She answered happily.

"Different? High School is always the same, Alice, especially here, in Forks. And it has only been two weeks since classes started; I doubt there will happen something even remotely interesting." He argued back.

"And that's where you're wrong, dear brother!" She sang. "I heard that a new girl has arrived and will start today. I'm almost certain she's a junior like us, Edward." She babbled enthusiastically.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie asked. "It's not like it's going to change anything for us. It's just another insignificant human."

"I think there's something different about her." Alice stated.

"Wait a minute! Since when do you 'heard that', 'are almost certain' and 'think there is'? Aren't you supposed to see the future and know everything?" Emmett asked Alice. He did have a very good point. Even though Alice's visions could change, she would know something like that.

"That's what I was going to explain next! The reason why I think this girl's different is because I can't _see_ her. Besides, she's moving here alone to that house a bit outside of town that has been uninhabited for years. No one knows anything about her or her family, maybe she doesn't have one. I've talked to Mrs. Cope, and she told me that everything was handled by phone or e-mail. It's just so strange!"

"Alice, it's probably just another petty hormonal teenager for us to put up with." Edward truly couldn't find interest in the fact that a new student was going to join Fork's High School's small student body. Being able to read minds, going to school was harder for him than for his siblings; since he didn't have anyone, almost all the girls felt the need to make themselves known to him, and even though he'd rejected them all, they still spent their days fantasizing about him. He could just hope they passed the word to the new girl. In fact, they should feel lucky he didn't find any of them particularly appealing. It wouldn't be very good for them.

"She may be different, Edward! We'll have to wait and see." Alice replied entering her brother's silver Volvo.

The ride to the school was silent, but it wasn't necessary to be Jasper to feel the animation that was coming out of Alice. She could barely sit still for a whole minute. Of course, when they arrived, the school was boiling with excitement, no doubt, waiting for the new girl. Everybody was trying to imagine how she would look like, but since no one knew anything about her, there wasn't much in common between all the images the human minds formed.

As soon as Alice got out of the car, she looked around trying to spot a new face or a new car that would belong to the new girl. Much to her disappointment, there was none.

"Alice, darling, calm down, please." Jasper pleaded. "You're driving me crazy with all the enthusiasm."

"I'm sorry, Jazzy, but I can't help it. I'm sure there must be something different about this girl. I can't see her in my visions, and I just have this feeling that she'll be important to us." The bell rang and there was still no sign of the girl, much to her new school mates' displeasure.

"Come on, Alice. She's probably late. Let's head to our classes." Jasper said wisely.

"But Jazz..." She complained.

"You'll be able to see her at lunch. That is, if you don't have any class with her before that. Let's go." He put his arm around her shoulders, and they left, followed closely by Rosalie and Emmett.

Being late wouldn't cause a good first impression, Edward thought, but why did he even care? He headed to his Spanish class too and noticed that the students were more reluctant than usual to head to their classes.

As always, the class passed slowly. Mrs. Ramirez preferred to ignore him since he spoke more fluently than her and, honestly, there was nothing she could teach him.

Once the bell rang, the room emptied and, once again, everybody was trying to spot the new girl. Some students had already had the first class with her.

Her classmates' minds were a mess, as if they were hypnotized, and the only thought that was common and slightly coherent was that she was absolutely beautiful, for human standards, at least. None of them had a clear image of her in their minds and that made Edward both edgy and... surprisingly curious. Since he had become a vampire not many things made him curious, obviously due to his gift, especially not people, but this new, mysterious girl was making him curious.

Not even when the Cullens had arrived the students had been so astonished by their beauty. Was it possible that she was more beautiful than them? Only if she was a vampire... Was she? Was she dangerous? Was she a human drinker? What if she wasn't a vampire? Was it possible that she was a human? Was she something else? Something they had never come across? So many questions and so little answers...

All these questions plagued Edward's mind, spiking his curiosity even more. At some point he felt stupid for giving so much importance to someone that was most likely as irrelevant as the rest of the student body. He figured he would have to wait for lunch to see what the commotion with the new girl was all about.

The classes passed even more slowly since he was actually anxious for them to end. Edward had tried to read the girl's thoughts only to find that he couldn't. Was she immune to his and Alice's gifts? Edward wondered if she would be immune to Jasper too, or if he wasn't focusing hard enough...

Finally, the bell rang, announcing the beginning of lunch time. He strode quickly through the hallways to meet his siblings that were already waiting near the Cafeteria.

"So Edward, have you already seen how the new girl looks like? I'm sure everybody has been thinking about her. Wait! Have you already had a class with her? I heard she's beautiful! Is she?" Alice immediately started as he approached them.

"Calm down, Alice!" Edward said frustrated. "I don't know how she looks like, and I haven't had any classes with her either. Everyone who has had a class with her is thinking about how beautiful she is but none of them actually pictures her, which, I think, is extremely weird. Or they are just too dazed to do it." He answered not being able to hide his curiosity.

"Let's go! I think she's already in the cafeteria." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him with her. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward followed.

It looked like the whole student body was already in the cafeteria. The Cullen kids entered, and for the first time since they had arrived to Forks, no one turned to stare. Everybody was busy whispering and glancing to a table at the end of the cafeteria, next to one of the windows. They figured that must be the table where the new girl was sitting, so they too looked that way.

Edward was surprised to find that she was alone. How odd? He would have thought that she would be surrounded by other students that would just want to say that they were friends with the new, beautiful girl. She also had no food in front of her but instead a worn out book that she was reading with utmost interest.

She truly was beautiful. Her rich mahogany hair hung loose and contrasted with her pale, translucent and delicate skin. She was more beautiful than any vampire Edward had ever met except she surely wasn't one, there was something... almost heavenly about her, but she didn't appear human either.

" She's one of the most beautiful being I've come across. Such a shame she wears such boring clothes. She could surely compete with Rose!" Alice commented too low for human's ears to catch. The girl looked up from the book, a second before Rose growled in response to Alice's comment, glancing directly at them, as if she had heard their brief conversation.

After he had a clear look at her face, Edward was even more stunned by her incomparable beauty. Her skin was flawless and her features soft as if carved directly by god's hand. Her beautiful doe eyes were a deep, lively green, inhumanly beautiful and as strange as their gold ones. He had never seen such eye color before. She sat perfectly straight, evaluating each and every one of them, starting with Alice and ending with Edward. As soon as her eyes had landed on them, she had tensed up, but as her gaze shifted from Rosalie to Edward, they opened wide, shocked, surprised and even a bit repulsed.

Suddenly, a look of pain crossed her eyes, and she immediately looked down as her hand flew to the back of her neck. She hissed, and her beautiful long hair formed a curtain around her face, hiding it from view again.

After a few seconds, she quickly got up and closed her book with a loud thump, putting it in her bag. If her beauty wasn't enough to draw attention, the way she moved would have done it. It was like she was floating, sliding instead of walking. During Edward's entire life, he had never seen someone as gracious as this girl, not even Alice's fluid and almost dance like movements could compare. The new girl seemed to be a feather floating in the air, carrying herself with such lightness that he began to wonder how light she would feel in his arms.

When he noticed where his mind was going he forced himself to stop. Holding her in his arms? He could never! Not only because of what he was but also because in his opinion he'd never deserve someone like her, someone so... angelical.

Emerging from his thoughts, he became aware that she was quickly approaching the place where they were standing, tensing up as she got nearer. Again, Edward tried to hear her thoughts only to fail; even when she was so close, he couldn't hear anything.

He looked at her eyes, and the mix of emotion in them stunned him. Those beautiful emerald pools were full of worry, repulse and fear. Her fear, though, wasn't just the irrational fear that humans had of vampires, the instinct that lead them not to come too close; hers seemed to be justified, as if she knew what they were. Could she? She slowed down the closer she got, and hesitated a little before swiftly passing by the Cullens.

"Hi." She muttered, walking by, hurrying even more when they were behind her. The moment she opened the door, a slight breeze came into the cafeteria, carrying her scent towards the siblings.

Edward stiffened as the delicious scent wafted around his nose, taunting him. It was an exquisite scent and the most appealing he had ever come across. He could feel the need for her blood rising inside of him, threatening to drive him insane; the control that he had gained over all the years vanished in that one moment, leaving only the raw instinct. Never had he wanted something so much in his entire life; never had h+e desired someone's blood as much as he did in that moment. His throat burned with a scorching and unbearable fire; the monster inside of him was fighting to be released so that it could satiate its hunger. He had never felt so out of control.

Edward quickly turned around and watched as the beautiful and appealing girl went down the hallway, in a hurried pace. It surely wouldn't be difficult to lure her to the woods... He was about to bolt out of the cafeteria and after the girl when a strong hand gripped his arm to stop him.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" Jasper hissed grabbing his brother's arm tighter.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked confused, as Jasper and Edward continued to eye each other. Surely he could feel his brother's need and blinding desire to go after the girl, it would be impossible for him not do so considering his ability and the intensity of Edward's feelings.

"We need to get him out of here now!" Alice exclaimed urgently. Still gripping Edward's arm, Jasper led him to the exit with Alice, Emmet and Rosalie following.

Edward looked through a window in the hallway and saw the girl running out of the main office and into her car, her fluid and gracious movements calling his attention, yet again. Was she running from them? From him? A strange feeling invaded his chest at that thought, coursing through his body almost painfully, but a second later it didn't matter anymore because as soon as his eyes landed on her again, the monster gained even more strength. If he managed to escape Jasper's grip, he could easily follow her, find her in her house and quench the desire, the thirst for her.

"Edward! Edward! Snap out of it!" Emmett said trying to release him from his daze.

The fresh air hit him, and he could feel his head getting clearer; when the girl wasn't so close, it was easier to think. But he also missed the intensity of the feelings that had coursed through him. Never in his life had he felt so alive and passionate.

"Let's get home. Edward, focus!" Emmett hissed. Oh he was focused... just not on his family. He kept his eyes on the girl's black sleek car until it disappeared from sight. As soon as she was no longer in his line of vision, and only the memory of her burned his mind, he slumped against his brothers, and all the air left his lungs, as if a spell had been broken, and there was nothing grounding him anymore. He allowed his brothers to drag him to the car, as Rosalie and Alice made sure no one was looking.

"Give me the keys, Edward!" Jasper ordered extending his hand in front of him, but he was still out of himself. What had been that? That thirst for the girl's blood, that desire for her alone, that intensity that had completely filled him and then disappeared as fast as it had come, when she was out of his sight?

A sudden feel of dread came over him, as he realized that he wasn't seeing her anymore. What if something happened to her? The monster seemed to gain strength with the thought alone, fighting to come up and search for her, mark her, take her as only his.

With a few deep breaths Edward forced the monster down again. Her beauty no longer entranced him, and her blood no longer called to him so strongly, for she was far away, but if thinking became easier, the feelings of anxiety and fear only became stronger, almost suffocating him.

"Give me the keys!" Jasper insisted.

"No, Jasper! Let him drive. It'll help him." Alice stated. Edward managed to get inside the car and closed his eyes, trying to recover from whatever was happening to him, but her scent still tingled in his nose, lingering in the air, and he could only see her perfect, pale face. He knew he had to get out of Forks, before he lost control and suffocated with the feelings that heaved in his chest. Though he was unsure distance would help.

He could feel his siblings' confused stares and knew that their thoughts were in accord. Only then he noticed that none of them had been disturbed by the girl's delicious scent. Not even Jasper, the one for whom it was more difficult to adapt to their lifestyle. He wasn't even slightly fazed; it was as if he had smelled nothing at all.

Starting the car, Edward wondered about what he would have done if his brothers hadn't restrained him. He would have followed the girl and done everything to satisfy the desire for her, the thirst for her blood. As he realized what he would have done to her, he never felt so ashamed and sorry in his whole existence. She had done nothing to deserve what he wanted to do to her.

He couldn't understand what had happened. How could one girl threaten the self control he'd gained over all the years of his vampire life? Independently of the answer to that question, he refused to put the girl in that position again. He would not tempt himself and risk her life.

"You're leaving?" Alice screeched from the passenger seat.

"Am I?" He questioned her back, with an eerily calm voice.

"You can't, Edward! No one is going to judge you because of what almost happened. Have you thought about how devastated Esme is going to be?" No matter what she said, he wasn't going to budge. He needed time to understand what had happened.

"It's just temporary, Alice. I promise." Edward had made his decision and was going to stick to it. A few minutes later the car stopped in front of the house, and he waited for his siblings to get out to of the car.

"Please, think about this again, Edward! Let's talk with Carlisle. There's something wrong with all of this…"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Tell Esme not to worry." And just like that he sped down the driveway. He didn't know where he was going… he just needed to pull himself together.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a REVIEW with your thoughts on this chapter... the next one will be up soon. HUgs<br>**

**Also, I'm going to participate in Breath-of-twilight's 2011 Holidays Countdown****. It's a compilation of one shots**** written by several authors with a collab story in the end. The one shots are anonymous and the readers are dared to find out who wrote it. It sounds very promising so follow the link www . fanfiction . net/s/7348457/1/ and put it on alert.  
><strong>


	3. Different

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long but my beta was sick and I had a hectic weekend... Well, the next one won't take so long!**

**REVIEW please. I like to know what you're thinking!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Adri1577 for her wonderful help!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable from the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer; the rest is mine! No copying allowed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Isabella arrived home with her heart about to leap out of her chest. The burning on the back of her neck that had started when she had looked at the beautiful boy still hadn't worn off, but she couldn't believe it had happened.

He was a vampire! How was it possible? It didn't seem reasonable, yet, all the signs were there and that scared her. In one morning, her life had taken a huge turn and everything had fallen out of her control.

The morning hadn't started all that well, to begin with. Isabella hated to be the new girl, especially in small towns. Everyone tried to hover and get her to sit at their lunch table just because she was the new shinning toy, and she hated to fell like an object. She hated that everything most of those kids cared about was looks. She knew that besides the fact that she was new in town, she was also considered beautiful for human standards, and everyone wanted to say that the new beautiful kid was their friend. The pettiness of the human minds was something that had always bothered her. Eventually she would end up finding one or two humans that were actually kind and would hang out with her because they actually liked her, and then she would have to leave them behind because nobody could know she wasn't human, and because of that she didn't age. It was hard but it was one of the cons of being stuck at seventeen for over a hundred years and counting.

Ever since the war with the vampires, she had been hiding among humans because it was the safest for her. Vampires had decimated her species to such an extent that she doubted the vampires created after the war even knew about their existence. Moving frequently and not having someone actively looking for her, made her life easier, but she still lived always looking over her shoulder.

So, yeah, Isabella's life was just one big replay. Two or three years in one place, then move and do it all over again, but she had gotten used to it. She knew she couldn't get too attached to her friends or people in general because they could never be a constant in her life. Truth be said, she had very little constants in her life… the people in it definitely weren't one of them.

She had fallen into a routine, and she expected it to be the same in the small city of Forks, but it wasn't going to be! One look into the gorgeous vampire's eyes and everything changed. The thing was she had been waiting anxiously for that moment, and now she wished it hadn't happened because there was no way things were going to work out.

Just the day before, Isabella was extremely excited about going back to Forks. She had never been back since she had lived here with her parents and brothers for a couple of years before the war. Her family had always mingled with humans for small periods of time in the past and that had definitely helped her adapt to her life among the human species. The house had been in worse shape than she had expected since she was hoping her father's Quileute friends had taken care of it like they had promised, but they had surely died already.

After those minutes in the cafeteria, the excitement and happiness she had felt just the day before vanished completely because from then on her life depended on another and that was something incredibly hard to deal with, considering whom that someone was.

After freaking out for a few minutes, Bella decided to think clearly about the vampires she had seen in the cafeteria. Should she run immediately or see where things went? What made her hesitate was the fact that those vampires looked different from what she was used to. They didn't have red eyes; they lived in a big coven, and they tried to mingle with humans.

There was also the predicament she found herself in with the bronze haired vampire. She didn't think it would ever happen to her, that she was meant to be alone forever… but wasn't it the same? He was completely off limits and for a moment that saddened her. She wanted what her parents had had, the companionship, the love, the happiness. But it never seemed to come, and now all of her hopes had been shattered. As soon as he entered the cafeteria, she felt it, the burning in the back of her neck, the fire as if she was being branded. After realizing what he was, her first thought was that she needed to leave. She felt a pull to him, as she passed the group on her way to the cafeteria door, and when she opened it, and a breeze blew, blowing her scent towards him. She prayed fiercely that he wouldn't react at all, but he did, and strongly too. As she looked behind, she saw his whole body tensed up, and his eyes turning black with hunger, all but burning holes through her back. It would have been just a matter of time before he came after her, so she fled as quickly as possible.

She had already lost her family in the name of a pointless war because of vampires, and now she had been cheated out of her happiness by one of them. She just wished she could know what she had done wrong to deserve such fate.

It was all so confusing and strange. She needed concrete answers, information that would help her choose the best course of action because there wouldn't be a lot of choices in a few weeks, unless she did something. The only person she could think of to help her was her father's friend at the Rez, or rather his descendants. She could only hope that they would know about her existence and could help her. They should certainly know something about the vampire coven, given the fact that some of the tribe males were or at least had the potential to be werewolves and their biggest enemies were the vampires.

After applying a bit of a special lotion that would sooth the uncomfortable stinging and burning in her neck she headed to the car and drove to La Push. After a few walk arounds and a lot of memory effort, Bella parked her car in front of a red well-lived house with an equally red and rusty old truck parked in front of it. Soon she was standing on the porch while she waited for someone to open the door.

A tanned boy, no older than sixteen, opened the door and looked unabashedly at her until an older man appeared behind him.

"Jacob! Where are your manners, boy?" the old man scolded before turning to her. "Uh, am, I'm sorry, miss. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"I was looking for the Black family. Are you descendants of Ephraim Black?" She asked politely.

"Yes, we are. I'm Billy Black, and this is my son Jacob. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm Isabella. My father was a great friend of Ephraim; I believe you've been watching over our house in Forks for a while now." I explained quickly.

"Oh! Are you a Swan, dear?" I assented, and he immediately told me to enter. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ephraim made sure that the story of his friendship with your father was passed down from father to son. I'm sorry for the state of the house, but ever since I'm in a wheelchair I can't go there, and Jacob is still a bit young…" He apologized.

"I understand completely, and the house isn't in such a bad state as you think. It's still quite livable." I grinned. "I came here hoping that you could provide me with some information regarding the vampires that are currently living in Forks. You must be aware..."

"Yes, we are. But the Cullens are different, and so far they haven't done anything to prove otherwise. We've made a treaty with them, the last time they were around, that states that they can't come to the Rez, nor bite or change a human, and they have stuck to it without giving us any trouble. Besides I'm sure you've noticed some differences."

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't understand what I see, though, since I have never met vampires that live in such a big coven and have golden eyes. How do they manage that?"

"There's seven of them; the golden eyes are because they feed from animal blood, not human's. They are very civilized; the oldest one, Carlisle, is a doctor at Fork's hospital even."

"Are you telling me they aren't dangerous?"

"God, no! They can still be dangerous, but they do seem to have some morals. If you were human, I'd do my best to keep you away from them but you're not. And I'm aware you're probably older than me so I'm not going to dare to tell you what to do."

"Thank you so much for the information you've given me. I'd love to stay in Forks but with them here, I'm not sure. I'm afraid they'll hurt me or turn me in because of what I am."

"We don't trust them entirely but I don't think Carlisle would do that. He's a pacifist… but I don't know much about your quarrels with vampires. Just stay away from them or leave if you think it'll be safer for you. However, if you decide to stay you're always welcome in La Push. And if you ever need protection from them don't hesitate to ask. Your people were very good for us in the past and we don't forget that."

"Thank you for the offer. I might have to you up on it if I decide to stay around" If vampires knew what she was and tried to kill or capture her, her skills and dagger wouldn't be very effective against seven of them at the same time.

Bella returned to her place, thinking about everything Billy had told her and trying to decide what to do. She could stay and risk being killed or captured or she could pack and leave. Unfortunately her second option wouldn't have a very different ending from the first one. What happened at the cafeteria came back to her… her neck still burned and she knew that leaving wasn't really an option… she wouldn't last long.

She didn't like the bond that had started to form between her and the bronze haired vampire, the first time she looked at him but that didn't mean she could fight it, because she couldn't, at least not for long.

Alice had discussed and dissected everything that had happened in the cafeteria with Carlisle who had listened with rapt attention and delight. When she had finished describing Edward and the girl's reaction to each other, Carlisle was smiling widely and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he had tried to find an explanation.

"Do you have any idea about what she is? Because I'm absolutely positive she's neither a vampire nor a human and most certainly not a shape shifter because she smelled amazing."

"You said that, besides Edward, none of you was particularly affected by the scent of her blood?"

"Yes. I mean, she smelled amazing, probably the best scent I've ever encountered but not in a 'I want to drink your blood' way. Edward, however, according to Jasper, was completely crazy with hunger and there was also some underlying lust. This is so strange…" While Alice rambled, Carlisle was going through some of his notebooks; he was almost certain he knew what was going on and if his theory was correct he would have to handle everything very carefully but he would also consider himself the luckiest vampire alive. It would be an opportunity like no other.

"Can you repeat how the girl looked like?"

"She was so incredibly gorgeous, Carlisle. What stroke me the most was the beautiful clear green of her eyes… so inhumanly beautiful. Her face was almost as pale as ours and she moved with incredible grace; she looked like she was floating instead of walking. There was also this heavenly aura around her, like if she was the purest of creatures."

"I think I know what she is and if I'm right, we're going to have to handle this very carefully Alice. I won't tell you my theory until I see her with my own eyes. Now, listen to what I'm going to say and I want you to follow my instructions rigorously! We can't drive her away… it wouldn't be good for her nor for Edward and believe when I say that she'll fly at the smallest of mistakes."

"I don't know why you're being so secretive about this but okay. What do we have to do? Do you want us to convince her to come to our house?"

"No, Alice. I just said we have to take this slowly! Don't push her. Just try to show her that we don't mean her any harm. Say hi, when you see her but never block her way or pressure her to talk to you. Gently try to talk to her and when you feel that she might have realized we don't want to hurt her, invite her over. Also, don't try to hide what we are around her, answer her questions and don't mention Edward for now." Carlisle was very precise and took all the care in explaining his kids how they should approach the girl. He wanted to make sure that everything would go well.

"It's a shame it's Friday… otherwise we could start tomorrow…" Alice said disappointed; she couldn't wait to be friends with the girl.

* * *

><p>So.. how was it? Liked it... not so much? Tell me, leave a REVIEW!<p>

The next chapter will be up soon!

**Breath-of-twilight's 2011 Holidays Countdown**** has started. Go read it! Just**** follow the link www . fanfiction . net/s/7348457/1/ **

**HUgs  
><strong>


	4. Borrowed Time

**Hello! Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to REVIEW! ;D**

**A big thank you to my beta Adri1577 for her help and to all the readers that support me by reading and reviewing my story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable from the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer; the rest is mine! No copying allowed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alice was decided to have the mystery surrounding the girl solved so she took no time at all to try to approach her on Monday, while still minding Carlisle's advice and requests but not following them to the letter. Much to Jasper's displeasure and worry and Carlisle's uneasiness, she had changed some of her classes to the same the girl's.

During the first day, Alice noticed how tense the girl was next to her but still managed to find out her name, Isabella, but she preferred Bella. The day after, she was able to get a greeting and even small talk about the class out of her. Alice found her very nice even though it was clear that she didn't trust her. However she knew that once the species conflict, whatever it was, was solved they could be great friends.

So, on Thursday, while they rode to school, Alice decided that she was going to ask Bella to sit with them at Lunch. She didn't share her plan with anyone so that they wouldn't try to talk her out of it. She wanted to know what Bella was and why Edward had reacted so strongly and she knew Carlisle wasn't going to say one thing until he was certain and that involved taking Bella to their house.

When she entered her English class, after leaving a very anxious Jasper behind, she noticed Bella was already sitting at their table, looking paler than the day before. Alice rushed to her side and she tensed up immediately as she usually did when Alice approached her. She liked to think that it was an instinctual reaction instead of real fear seeing as Alice had done everything to convince her that they weren't going to hurt her. If she accepted the lunch invitation it would be a sign that Alice was succeeding in her efforts.

"Hey, Bella." She greeted happily.

"Hello, Alice. Good morning." She replied with a small smile. She looked sick. In addition to her paler skin, her eyes seemed to have lost some of their brightness. Alice had already noticed two days ago that she was a bit paler than the day they met her but dismissed it. Today however it was more noticeable and Alice grew worried.

"Good morning. Are you feeling okay, Bella?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Her excuse hadn't convinced Alice but she figured she'd wait to see if she was better the day after.

"You know, I didn't either." Alice commented and Bella cracked a knowing smile. So, then she was certain that Bella knew what they were. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my siblings, today at lunch since you always sit alone. Maybe we can talk about our insomnia problems." Bella was surprised and hesitated before giving her answer.

"Sure. I guess that'd be okay." She finally relented. Alice smiled widely and turned to pretend to pay attention to the class.

"We'll be waiting for you near the cafeteria. See you at lunch." Alice bid her goodbye and headed to her next class with Jasper.

"How was English?" he questioned.

"Good. I asked Bella to sit with us at lunch and she agreed." She beamed.

"Are you sure it was a good idea? Carlisle said to take things slow."

"It's been almost a week and if she was planning on leaving she would have already. Besides she's been looking a bit sick and I'm hoping that Carlisle can help her." Jasper knew better than to argue with his wife so he let it go and focused on having her next to him. He hadn't enjoyed one bit when she changed her classes to have some in common with the strange girl. They knew nothing about her, what if she hurt Alice?

By the time Lunch came around Alice was so eager, Jasper was forced to hold her to keep her from jumping up and down.

"What up with the pixie, today?" Emmett asked when they met at the cafeteria door. "And why are we waiting outside?"

"We're waiting for someone!" Alice had replied excitedly.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice invited Bella to join us today." Jasper answered just as Bella made her way towards them. Bella was nervous and slightly afraid but her steps were still graceful and precise.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting me to sit with you, Alice." Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were surprised at how inviting and warm Bella's voice was, even if her speech was overly formal.

"Thanks for joining us! These are Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Alice quickly introduced.

"Hello." She greeted timidly. Jasper smiled widely, more relaxed than he had ever been, Rosalie waved a little and Emmett grinned.

"Your eyes are really beautiful, you know?" Emmett complimented. At first she seemed surprised but then smiled a little and blushed.

"Thank you. Most people just think they're strange." She admitted, looking at her feet.

"I'm sure you already know we're not most people."

"Yeah…" She replied a little uneasy.

"Let's get something to eat!" Alice suggested, detecting how uncomfortable Bella was. Bella bought just an apple and a bottle of water before following the Cullens to their usual table. Alice sat beside her while the others sat across from them.

"Why do you buy food? Why not just disappear during lunch hour and say you went home or something." Bella curiously asked.

"It's just simpler this way, makes humans less suspicious." Alice answered.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Jasper questioned.

"I like it. I've actually spent a couple of years here, a long time ago… and it reminds me of the place where I used to live with my family, because of the forest." Her voice acquired a longing tone and her eyes shone brighter with unshed tears as revisited some places in her memory. "It reminds me of happier times." She forced a smile and Alice felt for her because it was clear how alone she felt.

"Are you all alone? Where's your family?" Emmett asked commoved. He might look all though but the truth was that he was big on family. He couldn't imagine someone being all alone.

"My family is… gone." A lonely tear streamed down her perfect face but she quickly wiped it away, clearly embarrassed with the emotion she was showing.

"I'm sorry." Alice said for lack of something better… there was just nothing you could say to someone that was all alone in the world.

"I've been without them for a long time already… enough to get used to being alone. I just miss them dearly. Sometimes I become friends with humans but I always have to leave them behind after a few years." Alice was shocked as she wondered how someone could get used to being alone. Bella noticed the look on her face and offered a tiny smile. "It was hard because I was used to having a big family around me, but after a few years you become accustomed to being able to count only on yourself."

"Would you like to come to our house, after school?" Alice suddenly blurted. She knew she probably should have waited more but she couldn't stand the thought of Bella being all alone one more day. She wanted to help her and she wanted to be someone she could count on. "Please, Bella! I have a feeling you are going to be important for us. You already know what we are and we know you must have reasons to be as guarded with us as you are but we won't hurt you. Carlisle is almost sure of what you are but he won't tell us until he's positive…"

"And you want to know?" Bella was actually surprised none of them seemed to know already, only this Carlisle they talked of, the one her father's friend from La Push had also mentioned.

"Yes."

"After I saw you for the first time, I went to seek advice from the descents of an old Quileute friend of my father. You didn't fit the image I had of vampires and he clarified some things about you."

"They don't trust us a lot, I don't know if the information you got isn't biased." Jasper replied.

"He actually spoke well of you… I mean, as good as you can when the subject is vampires. He told me you weren't like the others."

"And we aren't, but you still don't trust us." Alice affirmed.

"No. But I'm sitting here and I will come to your house." Bella wasn't sure if she was making the right decision but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Besides only one of them seemed to know about her species… still it was a risk, this could all be a trap to lure her. But what else could she do? Sure, she could leave but in the end the outcome wouldn't be very differently. She could at least trust herself and maybe give a chance to fate.

After school was over, the Cullens awaited Bella next to Rosalie's car. Alice had already called Carlisle and he was most likely already at home, waiting for them.

Five minutes later, Bella emerged through the school's door and made her way to them. "Hi. I'll follow in my car behind you, does it sound good?"

"Sure! Carlisle and his wife Esme will be at the house when we arrive, okay?" Alice warned.

"Okay, thank you for the heads up." Rosalie rushed out of the school gate and Bella followed hot on their heels.

The trip was quick and soon, Bella was parking next to Rosalie's BMW, in front of a big mansion. The siblings entered the house with Bella trailing silently behind them, admiring the inside of the beautiful residence. When they reached the living room, Alice hurried to introduce Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella. Bella, these are Carlisle and Esme, they act as our parents." Carlisle smiled before carefully approaching Bella and bowed before taking his index and middle fingers to his heart and speak in a strange idiom.

_May the stars be with you and bless you with their strength. _Bella recognized the old language immediately and was astounded the vampire knew it.

Instinctively, she repeated the gesture and replied. _Blessed be your house and your family with Narya's protection and love. _

"You know our ways…" Bella commented taken aback. She didn't expect it, nor the extreme respect he had shown for her, by greeting her that way.

"Some things, yes, I know. It's a pleasure to have you in our house and I can assure you that no harm will come to you from my family. We won't hurt you and we won't reveal your secret as I hope you don't reveal ours."

"You need not to worry about your secret, it is safe with me. I don't wish to give the Volturi reasons to seek me, besides the ones that they already have. I will keep your secret but don't expect me to forget everything that has happened between our races. Even if you claim to be different trust doesn't come easy for us, as I'm sure you know."

"I'm aware and you have all the reasons to be of care with us but bear in mind that besides me no one in this room was a vampire at the time of the war between our races and I didn't agree with it. I visited with the Volturi brothers at the time but to try to dissuade them of it… not hard enough perhaps. I could understand you but they couldn't."

"I know that not all the vampires participated in the war but I can't ignore something that brought me so much heartache."

"What war are you talking about? What war?" Emmett asked. Except for Carlisle the rest of the Cullens knew nothing about the war but they could guess how much destruction it had brought from what Bella had already disclosed.

"I know that it's not much but for all that it's worth I'm truly sorry." Bella could see the sincerity of the words that Carlisle spoke but it didn't erase what had been lost… what she had lost.

"No one could have stopped them but knowing that doesn't make me forget the hurt it brought me. They wanted to bring us down so they found an excuse and did it. My father and others tried to make them see the mistake they were about to commit but nothing came out of it just like we knew it wouldn't. And because they were scared of being thrown down we were decimated, killed mercilessly and without valid reason. I fought and I bear marks of it, it just wasn't enough.

"Who did you lost?" Carlisle questioned. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"My mother was murdered when they attacked our village. I saved myself but I was too late to help her." Her eyes showed some guilt for not saving her mother. "When my father came back, he wanted to follow her and I couldn't ask him to stay. I was eighteen, old enough to take care of myself and I saw in his eyes that he had nothing else to live for. My brothers and my best friend disappeared in the battle. I've been searching for them, trying to find something that'll tell me if they are alive or dead but so far I've had no luck. I believe I don't have much hope left as it is." No one was prepared to hear that she had lost her entire family at the same time. When she had said that her family was gone, Alice had deduced that they had died over the years not that they had been murdered in what sounded like a pointless war.

"So you're all alone?" Esme whispered. Her heart couldn't bear the fact that this girl had been through so much.

"Yes, for over a hundred and fifty years. Mingling with humans and hiding from vampires while looking for my brothers… maybe it's a pointless search, there is no way to know if they are dead; maybe they died during battle and their bodies were so mangled that no one recognized them, that I didn't recognized them. But I have nothing else to live for… no one else." Cristal clear tears streamed down her face. It was the most agonizing thought she had, not recognizing her brothers because they were so marred; it plagued her dreams more times than she would like to count. It was unconceivable to her that their perfect, kind faces might have been damaged beyond recognition by those monsters.

No one knew what to say. Sorry seemed such a small word to be able to comfort her in any way. Suddenly her eyes closed and her knees buckled; Carlisle got to her before she hit the ground and led her to the couch, noticing how much paler she had gotten. He wondered if she was simply overloaded with all the emotions or if something else was going on… he had a guess but he really didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone else. Carlisle ceased all contact with her after noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, no. Just a little tired, perhaps. I just need to hunt. Nothing to worry about!" She said dismissively and quickly… too quickly.

"Humm…" Carlisle mumbled making clear that he didn't really believe her.

"Hunt? Hunt what? Could you include us in the conversation? What is she?" Emmett questioned impatiently. Bella smiled a little at his antics and a look of longing appeared in her eyes to disappear just as quickly. He reminded her of one of her brothers: the big impatient and hot headed oaf, Rhev, her older brother. He was her favorite hiding place when she was little; he would envelop her in his arms and he was the only to be found since he would get up and leave her in the exact same place and nobody would go back to look there again… of course that only lasted until her other brothers found out but still… it was one of the best memories she had. She always felt safe when she was in his arms because he was so big and strong that she used to think nothing could get through him to get to her. She had beautiful memories… but it was all they were… memories of a time that would never come back.

"Bella? Bella!" Carlisle had been trying to get her attention for the last minute or so but she seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted…" She said with a small smile.

"I was asking if you want to answer Emmett's question or if you would like me to start."

"You can start." She could use a few moments to get back to the present.

"Bella is a vahnir." Carlisle disclosed. "They share some of our traits and also appear to possess human ones but are far from being simply a mixture of both species. They're not as strong as us but they make up by being faster and definitely more graceful. The best way to recognize one is through the eyes that are either bright green or blue, much more clear and pure than human ones, and turn brown after they hunted due to the presence of more blood in their organism. The way they move is also very characteristic seeing as they almost don't touch the ground. There's blood mixed with venom in their veins and unlike us they can change, their hair grows and the cells in their bodies are alive."

"How do you become one?" Emmett asked Carlisle and then turned to Bella. "Do you bite humans like vampires?"

"No!" She answered immediately not being able to hide her disgust. "It doesn't work that way," She continued, calmer. "Either you're born one of us or you're not."

"And how did you come to be? I mean, how were your species created?" Alice asked curiously.

"Perhaps, just like humans did; but some legends say we descend from an ancient goddess, Narya, who was banished to earth and created us to find solace from her solitude. The first ones fed from human blood like the goddess but…"

"Why?" Emmett interrupted.

"Why what?"

"Why did the goddess fed on human blood? Was she like a vampire goddess?"

"No." She answered smiling a little. "This happened in the beginnings of human time. The goddess was a sympathizer of this new species, she thrived with the prospect of their future, their achievements and progress so part of her punishment was to feed from them; she had to kill them to survive."

"Wow, you're a really good story teller…" Emmett commented and she laughed a little.

"I was well taught. But like I say these are just stories, legends that were told me ever since I was little… kind of like fairytales that the humans tell their kids. We don't know how much is true. But now we don't feed from humans; Animal blood and a few fruits and vegetables are the perfect diet for us."

"No wonder you are so skinny… living off fruit, vegetables and blood! I know that if my body could change I would be reduced to not even a tenth of what I am living off blood for as long as I have. Imagine what Carlisle would look like!" He exclaimed. She gave a tiny chime-like laugh but soon turned serious again.

"Don't be fooled by my appearance." Bella warned. She looked at her watch and got up. "I think I should go now." None of the Cullens asked her to stay longer because they knew she still wasn't comfortable around them. It would come with time, they hoped.

"Would you accompany me in a hunting trip tomorrow after your classes?" Carlisle asked. Bella was surprised but had a feeling about what he wanted to talk to her about and after staring at him for a few moments agreed. It was like a conversation had taken place between them right in front of everyone else.

After she left, Esme turned to her husband. "What happened, Carlisle?"

"Nothing dear, there's just something I want to discuss with Bella more privately, first. I think she'll feel more comfortable that way."

"Is it related to Edward?" Alice inquired since it was one of the topics that hadn't been approached during the time she was with them.

"Maybe, maybe…" And that was all he said.

Carlisle waited patiently for his children to come home, hopefully followed by Bella. He feared she regretted having accepted his invitation and wouldn't show up but he was proved wrong when two cars sped down the driveway. He met them at the door and had to contain his surprise when Bella exited her car. Her pale skin looked even sicker than the day before and the way she was supporting herself on the car told him that her strength had greatly diminished overnight. Carlisle was worried about the quick decline of her health. And while she tried to pass it up as thirst, Carlisle knew better. He just hoped she was willing to share information because even though he was almost certain about what her problem was he didn't know much more.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Bella? You don't look so good…" Alice doubted

"Alice is right, dear. You look awfully pale." Esme commented from the door.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Lead the way." She said with a weak smile. Carlisle figured that the sooner they went, the sooner he'd know how to help her so he took off running through the forest and Bella fell in pace by his side. Soon, she was running ahead of him but not by much. He took advantage to admire her gracefulness and agility; even in a weakened state she could not compare to vampires and was a view to take in: her feet barely touched the ground as she moved as if she was part of the forest.

After a few miles, Bella stopped and fluidly sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. She stayed still for a while, trying to reign in her labored breaths. She shouldn't have been so tired; Carlisle knew that even though she wouldn't be able to run without getting tired, as a vampire, vahnirs had a lot of resistance and could run great distances. She looked up at him and her eyes spoke more than any words she might have uttered; he took her silent invitation and sat down in front of her.

"How much do you know about my species?"

"Enough to be aware that a hunting trip will do nothing or little to improve you condition." She sighed at his answer.

"As you must know, my first encounter with… your son, at the cafeteria, was a little more unusual than it should have been. When he entered the cafeteria, I knew right away, but I hoped he wouldn't react, that because we were from different species, it would be different."

"But it's not unusual for you to have humans as mates?"

"Mate? I guess it's one way of looking at it." Bella wasn't used to that word to describe what happened since it was so much more than a mating, in her understanding, but it could do. "And yes, sometimes we find our… mates among humans but that's different. You are my enemies! I can't have my life depend on one of you! Besides, what if I'm not his mate?"

"First of all, we're not your enemies. The Volturi are, and believe me when I say that our desire to interact with them is null. And second, do you think that fate would really be that cruel with you? To attach you to someone who was not destined to be with you? It doesn't even make sense! I understand that you are afraid that things might not work out, but maybe you should leave that for later. I understand you need to complete the bond that started to form when the two of you met in the cafeteria, and that there's a time limit for that to happen?"

"Yes." She confirmed. He seemed to know a lot about such a private matter for vahnirs.

"How long do you have?"

"You don't get it… I'm already living on borrowed time."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was not supposed to last longer than three or four days… Yet almost a week has passed."

"How much longer do you think you'll handle?"

"I don't know… It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to find someone like me and live happily for as long as we both wanted, not be bonded to a vampire who disappeared to who knows where! This is not the life I want for myself! I want to be happy; I want a normal, peaceful life!"Bella replied frustrated.

"And who says you won't have it?"

"I've bonded with a vampire! Actually, he couldn't even do that. Even if he showed up in time and completed the bond, we would be so different! He wouldn't understand… We're not even sure this isn't one sided."

"From what Alice told me, he reacted strongly to you. It was actually the reason he left; he didn't want to hurt you."

"He's hurting me more by staying away…" Bella sighed.

"He doesn't know that."

"This was the only thing I had to look forward to. I have little hope of ever finding my brothers; my parents and most of my friends are dead, and I haven't lived close to others like me because my father's last wish was for me to be safe and happy. And now I'm neither."

"You can't know that! You are different but that means little. Do you know what to expect? I mean, have you seen this happen?"

"It happened to a friend of mine, but I wasn't strong enough to stay and watch. I heard it though… They saw each other just before he left for battle… He didn't come back… So yes, I think I can imagine what's waiting for me."

"Do you feel strong enough to hunt? It might help some, no?"

"I can do it. It might help… not much but it can't hurt either."

Carlisle could sympathize with the girl. Not having control over your life was something horrible, especially when it was something of that magnitude. She had gone through a lot, and he was afraid of what was still waiting for her, but she seemed to be strong willed. Maybe that was her salvation.

After a quick hunting trip, they went back to the house, and Bella left immediately, her eyes now hazel since she hadn't hunted enough for them to turn completely brown. When he entered the house, Alice hounded him with questions.

"Why didn't you insist more so she would stay here, Carlisle? She's getting so sick! What if something happens?"

"I asked her to put me on speed dial and call me if something happened, Alice. I understand that she doesn't feel comfortable with us."

"Can't you help her? You know what's wrong with her! What is it?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, Alice. And no, there's nothing I can do to help her. The only one who can help her is Edward. So please, Alice try to contact your brother and tell him to come home. It's urgent!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... any thoughts? REVIEW and let me know! Next chapter, we throw Edward in the mixture and things are going to get sticky XD<strong>

**Also, Breath-of-twilight's 2011 Holidays Countdown is rocking some cool one-shots. Go check it out! Just follow the link (minus spaces ;D) www . fanfiction . net/s/7348457/1/  
><strong>

**See you next chapter! HUgs**


	5. Bonding

**Hello!**

**First, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I've been super busy with College. I know I always say the same but it's the truth and unfortunately I can't do anything to help it. **

**Enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to bring the next one to you as soon as possible (even though I have finals during January and the first week of February) ;D REVIEW!**

**As always a huge thank you to my wonderful beta adri1577 for making sure this is readable and for her invaluable advices.**

**I haven't had time to reply to last chapter's reviews but I will do it and I will answer any questions you may have asked.**

**At last I'd like to wish all my readers a great 2012. May all your wishes and dreams for this new year come true and I look forward to having you put up with me on 2012 XD**

**HUgs!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight series! The rest is mine! Don't steal! It's not polite!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been a week since Edward had left Forks, but it seemed impossible to run away from the beautiful girl. Her face haunted him even in the bareness of Alaska. The white snow reminded him of her porcelain skin, the river running of her fluid movements and the wind softly blowing of her chiming voice. He just couldn't take her off his mind, and every day the desire to go back became stronger.

Every single time he looked at the sky or closed his eyes, he saw her green ones staring back at him, framed by her beautifully long lashes, compelling and calling. The need to go back seemed to grow by the minute and to a point when it was almost unbearable, and soon he wouldn't be able to resist anymore. It was getting bad to the point when it was physically painful to be away from her, not to be able to hear her voice or have her within his grasp.

The strangest thing was that on top of all of that he felt oddly nervous and jumpy, not knowing if she was okay, if she was safe. He felt paranoid.

She seemed to know what they were, and she was frightened; what if that made her leave? What if when he returned, she was no longer in Forks? An unexplained anxiousness settled in him, as he contemplated his own questions. All those thoughts dug up his real preoccupation: what was happening to him? He should want the girl already far away from Forks when he returned, so that he wouldn't be tempted again, but just the thought of never seeing her again left him almost dead inside.

He couldn't understand how his feelings for that girl were already so strong. Why was he obsessing about the girl that way? Why was she so important? Why couldn't he think of anything else but her? His mind was racing, desperate to find a reason, a logical explanation for the way he was feeling because it was completely different from anything he had ever felt before her.

"Edward!" His head snapped up at the sound of his name to the strawberry blond haired woman with golden eyes looking down at him. Tanya. Her appearance had never bothered him but that day it did because it weren't those eyes he wanted to see; it wasn't that hair he wanted to admire.

"Hello, Tanya." He replied politely. Ever since Tanya had expressed her feelings for him, he had been careful whenever they met not wanting to lead her on and give her false hope.

"You've been out here alone the whole week. It's not the way you usually act, so I came to see if everything was okay. Is there something bothering you?" Behind all her thoughts about how handsome he was and her usual fantasies, he could detect genuine care and worry.

"It's complicated… so complicated. I needed to get away from Forks and see if it could clear some thoughts."

"Did it?"

"What?"

"Clear your thoughts?"

"It helped, but I'm still very much confused and helpless."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this troubled. Is it a girl problem?" Tanya wasn't very happy with the hypothesis because the truth was that even though Edward had made clear he was not interested, she couldn't give up. When he had showed up in Alaska a week before, she thought it was because of her; she thought he had changed his mind. But his answers so far had confirmed that he wasn't in fact there because of her. She wondered what had happened in Forks to get such an intense reaction out of him. Edward wasn't a vampire of extremes.

"I think so. There's just something about this new girl at school. She's different from humans; she doesn't look like them, but then neither does she look like us. The strangest thing is that ever since I saw her, I can't get her out of my head! It's like she's been carved in my mind."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"The reason I came here was because her scent tempted me so much that I was afraid of not being able to resist if I stayed around, but I really want to go back… I just fear my reaction to her blood. I can't hurt her!"

"Uh… If you really want to go back, and you're set on not hurting her, I think you'll be alright. After Carlisle, you're the one with the most control over your bloodlust." What Tanya didn't know was that this girl made his control disappear as soon as he laid eyes on her. He noticed the reluctance in Tanya's voice when she encouraged him to go back. "Is it just her blood that tempts you?" She asked suddenly.

Edward was surprised by her question and it showed in his face. Why had she asked that? Was she just curious, or did she have other motives? He couldn't risk getting her hopes up because he would never want anything more than friendship with her.

"Forget it! Forget I asked that! I mean, I have nothing to do with it. You don't have to answer." Edward didn't feel offended by her question; he was just surprised that she had managed to tap into his feelings so well. He mulled over the question for a while.

"I'm not sure." He finally answered but he knew. He knew that it wasn't just the girl's scent that tempted him because she was nowhere near him, and she was still all he thought about, and he couldn't deny that everything about her entranced him. She was the most perfect of creatures, and over the week there were times when he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be next to her, how she would feel in his arms, or how her blood would taste.

Tanya didn't like his answer. The fact that he was not sure troubled her because Edward was always very sure of everything. The frown that she wore after he gave her his answer made him feel the need to clarify his feelings for her again.

"Look, Tanya, I'm sorry if by coming here I made you think that something had changed between us because it hasn't. You're a good friend but nothing more than that."

"Sure… I mean you've already made that clear, but I can't change my feelings just like that."

"I understand, Tanya, but I don't want to hurt you. Maybe I shouldn't have come here… It's just it was the first place I could think of…"

"It's fine, Edward, really! I'm just worried because I don't think I've ever seen you like this." He had never felt like it either.

"When I caught her scent, all I could think of was going after her, and I felt bad for having such poor control, especially because none of my siblings was bothered, not even Jasper. And even now, when she's not here, all I see is her. I don't want to leave because I'm afraid I'll hurt her, but at the same time I don't think I can stay away from her, from where she is for much longer. I can't explain it." He didn't mean to sprout all of that on Tanya, especially given her feelings for him, but he needed to get it out.

"You seem to feel very strongly about this girl." She commented with a strained and even annoyed voice. He really shouldn't have told her any of that, but she had been the one to ask…

"I just want to know how it's possible that after seeing her just once I'm already so obsessed with her. Why?"

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe Carlisle will be able to help you."

"I probably won't even need any help. She'll most likely have left town by the time I arrive." Tanya was confused with his statement, and he took the time to explain. "She seemed to know that we're vampires, and her expression makes me believe it wasn't a good experience."

"But you are going back, aren't you?" Tanya asked disappointed. Her only hope was that the girl had in fact already left town.

"Yes, I guess I will." Even though his answer was laced with doubt, his mind was completely made up. He was going back.

On Friday, Bella went to school, but she felt horrible; going through the day was one of the biggest sacrifices she had ever made. Alice insisted on her going home with them, but Bella just wanted to go to her own house and get into bed.

Alice was beyond worried because in those few days she had come to care about her new friend a lot, even if Bella didn't trust her completely, and didn't want anything bad happening to her. She wished she could do something, but Carlisle said that the only one who could help Bella was Edward. A full week had passed since he had gone missing, and he still hadn't called. Since the day before, Alice had been calling every hour and leaving him messages, begging him to come home.

After school, Alice returned home with her siblings but without Bella. Carlisle had taken the following days off, so that he could help Bella whenever she need it which let Alice know that what was going on with her was very serious. Since Bella hadn't needed him, he had spent the day locked in his office, reading all kinds of books, probably trying to find a way to help her. Judging by the look of frustration on his face when they arrived, he hadn't managed to find anything.

"How was she today?"

"Worse than yesterday, Carlisle. I tried to convince her to spend the night here, but she refused again. And I spent the entire day trying to contact Edward, but he still doesn't answer! Is there anything else we can do?"

"The only thing we can do is wait, Alice." And so they did. Carlisle's blackberry was on top of the coffee table, and Alice would check it out every few minutes to make sure that Bella hadn't called.

"Honey, stop that!" Jasper said exasperated. "You're making us all more nervous. If Bella calls, the phone will ring. There's no need to check it out every ten minutes!"

"What if something happened, and she didn't have the time to call?"

"Don't freak, Alice! I know you can't see her, and you're used to being able to rely on your visions but look at the time! It's past midnight; have you thought that maybe she's at her place sleeping soundly?" Jasper commented.

"But she looked so bad today…" She was cut off by a car speeding down the driveway. Jasper and Emmett went to look through a window.

"That isn't Edward's car, is it?" Emmett asked.

"No. That's Bella's car!" Jasper said before exiting the house. The car stopped right next to him, and he opened the door immediately, pulling her out and carrying her to the house.

"Lay her on the couch, quickly!" Carlisle instructed. "Esme, get me some towels and cold water; she's burning. Her heartbeat is very irregular…"

"It hurts!" She cried. She kept twisting around and trying to curl into herself.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere… I… can't breathe." Her breaths were labored, and Carlisle didn't know what to do to help her. When Esme arrived with the towels and the cold water, Carlisle carefully dabbed Bella's face and left one wet towel resting on her forehead and another on her chest. "No one… told me it would… hurt so much."

The pain was unbearable; it was as if something was eating her from the inside and it hurt everywhere. She tried curling into herself to contain the pain, but a new wave hit and made her muscles spasm, forcing her body to spread on the couch. Bella whimpered and cried more, as the time passed, and the pain got worse. She felt so vulnerable in that state, in a room full of vampires… She managed to reach for her boot and remove her blue dagger from its holster.

Everybody gasped when she brought the shinny blade to rest on her side, grasping the handle with so much force it almost broke.

"What is she going to do? Stop her, Carlisle!" Esme cried.

"It's just for protection, Esme. She doesn't feel comfortable being so vulnerable near us." Jasper stated. He didn't need his power to know. He had been a soldier; he could imagine what she felt.

"How long, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Even though his voice sounded far away, she knew he was right beside her and understood what he was asking.

"Not… much." She cried. Suddenly her heart that had been beating too fast, stopped and then started beating again, after about thirty seconds. They were losing her… She was slipping away right in front of them.

"What's happening to her, Carlisle?" Alice demanded desperately.

"She's dying." Carlisle said with a grave voice. He knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer. With a last streak of hope he dialed Edward's number and begged for him to answer.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward! God, Edward! We've been trying to contact you for two days!" Carlisle yelled. "Tell me you're already on your way home! For all that is sacred, tell me!"

"I am. What's happening?"

"How long are you going to take?"

"Two hours at least. Why? What's happening?" Carlisle looked at Isabella. She didn't have two hours.

"Ditch the car!"

"What?"

"Ditch the car and run home, Edward. Run as fast as you can, or you're going to regret it!"

"Carlisle, what are you talking about? I don't understand anything! Why are you…?"

"Damn it, Edward! Ditch the car and run as fast as you can!"

"I'm on my way." He hung up, and Carlisle threw his blackberry to the floor in frustration. He returned to Bella's side, powerless. She wept so hard that tears were no longer falling from her eyes, and still she twisted and contorted trying to find some reprieve from the pain but it would never come. Her whole body burned and stung, and her breaths just got harsher.

Time passed slowly, and Bella didn't move so much anymore. Her limbs didn't flail around like before but it wasn't a good sign. It meant her strength was coming to an end. The pain had just gotten worse, but she didn't have any more strength to move. The only outlet she had were her screams so she screamed. But as her strength waned, her voice also got hoarser. She begged for mercy and for the pain to end. She cried for her parents and her brothers, and Carlisle had never felt so hopeless. Her heart had stopped five more times in half an hour. Esme had had to leave the room at some point because she couldn't handle it. She still heard the hoarse screams and the moans of pain, but at least she didn't have to see the agony etched in the girl's face.

Carlisle never left Isabella's side; he changed the towels trying to get her fever to come down but it was useless. All of a sudden, with a last burst of energy, Bella took her dagger to her throat, but Carlisle stopped her before she could do anything else.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to die!" She struggled against his hold, but, at that point, she was weaker than a human. She held the dagger to him and begged him to kill her. "Ple… please… I can't… handle… it… I want to go… let me go…kill me, I…want…to…die."

"No. Edward's almost here, I know it! He's going to save you." As much as he wanted to end her suffering, he could never take her life or allow anyone else to do it. "I promised you we wouldn't hurt you and we aren't going to, no matter the circumstances." As fast as it had risen, her body temperature dropped, not to her normal temperature but lower…

"Jasper, get me blankets!" This was it, Carlisle thought. In a new surge Bella's body spasmed again and again and she started gasping for air. She tried to get up to get more air but she couldn't. She held onto Carlisle's hand and distressingly tried to get air into her lungs.

Suddenly, Edward burst through the door, almost throwing it down. "What's going on?" He threw a look around the room, taking in the distressed faces of his siblings, until his eyes landed on the girl lying on the couch, holding onto his father's hand and trying to breathe, as tears streamed down her face. When he realized what was happening to her, the only thing he thought was that she couldn't die! Not her! Nothing could happen to her!

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed in relief. Edward flew to the girl's side and knelt next to her, trying to decide what to do; he just knew that she couldn't die.

Only when Edward got to his side did Carlisle realize that he had no idea what he had to do; she hadn't told him. Carlisle looked at Isabella, but she was in no condition to speak.

_Left hand… back… my neck. No take… it back… no matter… I say… do... _Her voice sounded ragged in Carlisle's mind, just as if she had spoken out loud, but her lips hadn't moved at all. There was no time to understand what had happened… She was slipping away.

"Place your left hand on the back of her neck!" Carlisle instructed quickly. Edward just stared between Carlisle and the girl. "Do it, Edward!" Carlisle ordered the second time. Carlisle saw the confusion on his face but was grateful when he didn't hesitate in following his instruction. Instantly Bella released a croaky scream, and her body jerked, as if she had been electrocuted. Then she started trembling and writhing, letting out whimpers and small cries.

Edward tried to pull his hand away, only to find out that Carlisle was stopping him. "Let go, Carlisle! I'm hurting her!"

"If you take your hand away, she'll die! This will help her, it will save her." This information made Edward press his hand tighter against the girl's neck. He hated knowing that he was causing her so much pain, but he couldn't live with the alternative.

She was freezing, even though her clothes were sweated, and her skin was nothing like he remembered; instead of the glowing creamy white it was pasty and sickly pale. He had no idea of what was happening, but he couldn't let her die! It was irrational and confusing, but he couldn't even consider the fact of her being gone.

When he had entered the room, he never expected to find the girl that had plagued his thoughts there, sick and struggling to breathe… Dying. Suddenly, the way her scent taunted him wasn't enough to keep him away from her, and he just wanted to make her feel better.

The way she held onto Carlisle's hand bothered him, but in his haste to do something to help her, he had forgotten about it until she was soundlessly screaming, whimpering in pain, begging them to kill her. Then he needed something that would occupy his mind, and his father holding the girl's hand caught his attention again. Edward didn't know why it bothered him, just that it did and couldn't help the growl that exploded from his chest.

Carlisle noticed how Edward reacted to the way he held Bella's hand and immediately let go of it. He carefully wondered about how Edward's vampirism would affect the already strong protective instincts that were common in the males that formed the type of bond he was forming with Bella. Vahnirs were instinctually very protective of their females, especially the ones they bonded with, even more so than vampires. A simple conversation could set them off, and touching was clearly off limits. If, on one hand, he was satisfied that Edward was already responding so strongly to the bond, on the other hand, he worried about how their life would go on, and, more importantly, how he would assess Bella's health when the bond was formed to see if her organism was responding well. It would be very difficult to get Edward to let him touch her. And valuable time could be lost if he had to explain to his son what to look for.

Ten minutes passed and when Edward thought he couldn't handle seeing the girl like that anymore, her body arched and slumped on the couch. Her body temperature dropped more, and her expressive eyes opened, as she sighed, only to close again, as she resumed strained breathing; air was coming out but the intervals were frighteningly long. She was too still… almost dead still.

"You can take your hand now, Edward." Carlisle said calmly from his side, but Edward just growled leaning more over the girl, as if he was protecting her. "I promise I won't hurt her, Edward, just let me see if she's alright, please." He looked into Carlisle's eyes for what seemed the longest time before deciding that there wasn't any insincerity in his gaze. Slowly, as if measuring everything that could possibly be an enemy, Edward retreated a little along the couch to give him some space to check Bella.

Carlisle was quick in his assessment, but the worry didn't leave his face, as it would be expected. "Her heart is still beating too erratically, and her temperature is too low." He muttered.

"You said I would make her better! You said it would save her!" Edward accused with a distrustful look.

He made Carlisle step away and quickly got one of the blankets that Jasper had brought in earlier, carefully draping it over her fragile, cold body, wishing he could offer her his warmth instead. Edward made sure that the blanket was as close to her body as possible, and then reached for one of the towels that Carlisle had asked Esme to bring in earlier and cleaned Bella's face from the sweat that had gathered there. She whimpered and he stopped immediately, looking at Carlisle for an explanation.

"Her skin will be extra sensitive for a while." Edward dropped the towel and settled for removing some locks of hair from her face. She was so incredibly beautiful and delicate. He couldn't understand the intense need he had to touch her but was mindful of the information Carlisle had given him and would control himself in order not to cause her pain.

After a couple minutes of no reaction on her part, Edward's anxiousness grew. "Come back! Damn it, I won't let you go!" Edward whispered demandingly. "Open your eyes!" And she did, bright green eyes stared back at him just to close again a few seconds later. Still he was relieved. At least she was alive; she heard him and complied with his request.

Carlisle noticed that Bella's eyes had gone back to green which meant her organism had consumed all the blood she had ingested on their hunt and she would need to do it again soon. Taking advantage of Edward's momentary distraction, Carlisle quickly touched Bella's forehead and then the side of her neck.

"She's fine, Edward. Her vitals are back to normal. She's just tired." He concluded.

"But she's not warm enough, and her heart beats slowly." Edward argued back nervously.

"That's normal for her. She'll be okay, Edward." Carlisle reassured. "She'll be fine."

"Good! That's… good." Edward sighed. Ever since this girl had arrived to town, he had thought, said and done things that he had never imagined he would. There were moments when he wasn't even aware of what he was doing… it was all instinct. He only knew he couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>So... any thoughts you'd like to share? Drop a review and let me 'hear' it, good or bad!<strong>

**Again I wish an amazing 2012 to you all!**

**My entry for Breath-of-twilight's Holidays Countdown is already up on my profile so check it out, if you haven't followed the countdown!**

**HUgs**


	6. Recovery

**Hello!**

**I know it's been a long time but I've been focusing on College and I've had a lot to do on that front! I apologize for the long time without updates but I want to reinforce what I've always said: I will finish all the stories I start, it's really a matter of when. So even when I'm a long time without updating, I won't give up on the story!  
><strong>

**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be assured that the next one will come and it won't take as long as this one. I'll try to post it before my exams start in a couple of weeks since I've already started it.  
><strong>

**Thank you for those who are sticking with me and this story. You rock! ;D  
><strong>

**A special thanks for my beta Adri1577 who not only helped me with the grammatical aspect of the chapter but also pushed me to write it!  
><strong>

**REVIEW, please :D  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight series! The rest is mine! Don't steal! It's not polite!****

* * *

><p><strong>Before, in 'Awakened'<strong>

"She's fine, Edward. Her vitals are back to normal. She's just tired." He concluded.

"But she's not warm enough, and her heart beats slowly." Edward argued back nervously.

"That's normal for her. She'll be okay, Edward." Carlisle reassured. "She'll be fine."

"Good! That's… good." Edward sighed. Ever since this girl had arrived to town, he had thought, said and done things that he had never imagined he would. There were moments when he wasn't even aware of what he was doing… it was all instinct. He only knew he couldn't lose her.

**Chapter 5**

"Carlisle… What's happening? Why is she still unconscious?"

"I don't know, Edward! Let her have some rest and stop worrying." Carlisle replied calmly.

"I wish I could!" Edward replied exasperated.

"If you have super hearing, why are you yelling at each other?" Bella groaned from the couch. "And what's with all the light?"She asked, squinting her eyes.

"You're okay…" Edward breathed relieved.

"No… my head is going to explode, and I hurt all over." Someone lessened the intensity of the light, and when they spoke again, their voices were considerably lower.

"Would you like some water?" Carlisle asked softly.

"No, it won't do anything… I need… I need… damn it!" Bella cursed at her inability to keep her eyes open. It wasn't enough that she could barely move, she couldn't even look at her surroundings. Being so weak and vulnerable in the presence of so many vampires was not a smart move.

"What do you need? I can get it!" Edward said. _How endearing_, Bella thought acidly. They were all being very nice… she wondered how long it will last.

"My bag… I need my bag! In my car…" In a flash Edward was gone and returned holding a small brown leather backpack.

Bella struggled to sit on the couch, refusing any help and groaning, as her sore muscles complained. What she wouldn't give to be in her house, alone, safe, in a world that she knew; instead of these vampires' house, surrounded by them, all looking at her. What a nightmare!

She couldn't remember a moment in her life when she had felt so vulnerable and lost. Before the war she had her family's unwavering support and protection, and after they were gone, she learned to rely on herself and stay away from danger. It wasn't cowardice; it was self-preservation and appreciation for what her parents, and possibly her brothers, had given up for her: their lives. And here she was putting it all in jeopardy… Why hadn't she stayed at home? Right now she would be with her parents again, wherever their spirits were…

"Whatever you're thinking, Isabella, stop right there!" Carlisle said. "I know that look; I've seen it more times than I would like to count and an outcome different than this one is not acceptable. Are we clear?"

"Easy for you to say." Bella grumbled, going through her backpack. Even her clothes felt uncomfortable against her sensitive skin. Finally, she found the small jar she was looking for. The next step was to get up, but as she tried to pull the blanket away and move her legs to the edge of the couch, Edward spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm assuming you have a kitchen with a stove where I can make some tea out of these." Bella replied dryly, dangling the jar with small white leaves in front of his nose.

"Nonsense, dear. I'll make that tea for you. You don't look very good."

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own tea…" Bella grumbled and made another move to get up from the couch, but Edward's hands came to rest on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Esme will make that for you; you need to rest." Carlisle said, as Esme reached for the jar and Bella reluctantly gave it away.

"Any specific instructions?"

"Just make sure the water boils. Thanks." She added awkwardly.

"Of course. I'll be right back." _She looks so motherly_, Bella thought, letting herself lean back against the couch and closing her eyes. Was it possible that they were worried and just wanted to help her?

"See, it wasn't that hard…" Alice commented.

"Of course not… I'm just choking on my dignity!" Bella replied glaring at Carlisle.

"Proud creature that you are…"

"Nobody's perfect!" Bella had never been the best judge of characters, but she knew danger when she saw it, and so far the Cullens hadn't given her any reason not to trust them. She had offered them her dagger and begged them to kill her, and they stood firm on their promise. And if they were going to call the Volturi, they would have done so when she first visited them instead of risking her leaving. On the other hand, she had been on her own for so long that she no longer trusted her instincts when it came to others, much less vampires.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked again. Bella pried her eyes open once again and found him leaning over her with worry in his eyes.

_He was handsome_, Bella admitted to herself, a bit too pale but it wasn't as if she could brag a lot… she wasn't exactly a miss-tan. But he had come for her, even though he knew nothing about what was going on; and that, Bella decided, mattered a lot, more than she would ever be willing to concede. Still, keeping her guard up was the smartest thing to do.

"I'll be fine." They were making her uncomfortable with the staring, and she was desperate to get away. "Do you think I can have a shower?"

"Of course. I'm sure it'll help with the soreness of your muscles. Alice, could you get Bella some fresh clothes? Something made of cotton and large." Carlisle said. Alice wasn't happy with Carlisle's requirements for Bella's clothes but went to find something.

Bella managed to set her feet on the ground and pushed herself up, but the minute she was on her feet, her head swam, and she found that her balance was more than a bit off. Before she could fall back on the couch, Edward slid his arm around her waist and held her up. "I'll help you to the bathroom; you're not very steady on your feet." Bella wanted to refuse his help, but making a fool of herself by falling on the way seemed worse than accepting his help.

He supported practically her whole weight but made sure it wasn't noticeable. Proud as she was, she wouldn't want to look weak, which was why Edward hadn't just swept her off her feet and carried her the whole way to the bathroom, as he wanted to.

Once they reached the bathroom, Edward made her sit on a small bench near the tub and started a bath for her.

"I figured a bath would be softer than a shower on your skin. Carlisle said it was a little sensitive. I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you." _Finally alone!_ Bella thought. She wasn't used to being in the same room with so many people looking and expecting something from her. Bella discarded her sweated clothes and got into the tub. The water was a little warmer than it could have been, but her muscles were so tense that Bella let it be, and it felt very good.

A few minutes later, Alice came in. "I must say it was very difficult to find clothes that covered Carlisle's requirements. You're taller than me, so my clothes wouldn't do, and Rosalie and Esme don't own any large clothes because even if they wanted, I wouldn't allow it! Still I was able to find these pajama shorts from Esme and this button-up shirt from Edward. Now, don't fall asleep in there! Your tea is almost ready." She was too chirpy… the strangest thing was that Jasper seemed to be the exact opposite.

"I'll be out soon." Alice nodded and left. Bella really didn't want to leave… She felt safer in the warm bathroom than in the living room where everybody stared at her as if she was about to sprout a third arm or go on a rampant killing spree, which given the way she'd been acting, wouldn't be very unreasonable. Still, killing wasn't something she enjoyed doing; in fact, she had such an aversion to it that she was capable of it only if her life, or someone she loved, was threatened.

The bath had done a lot to improve her mood and her aches, so Bella decided it was time to face the Cullens again. The clothes Alice had provided were comfortable enough, especially Edward's button-up; somehow his scent comforted her in a way nothing else had been able to, ever since she lost her family.

When Bella exited the bathroom, Edward was there waiting for her. "Esme has your tea ready. Do you need help?"

"I don't think so."

She looked better, Edward concluded, but he could tell by the careful way she walked that she was still in pain. Once again he suppressed the need to pick her up and carry her back; she'd never accept it. If only he could understand what was going on! He'd tried to pick up from Carlisle's mind what was happening, but anything concerning her was fuzzy or simply wasn't there, just like it had happened when he had tried to find out how she looked on her first day in high school. Was it possible that she was doing it? Could she have such a defense mechanism?

The more he watched and learned things about her, the more she fascinated him. There was just something about her presence that calmed him. Such a difference from when he had first seen her in school; there was no rushed frenzy, no desperate need for her blood, just calm and peacefulness.

Again under everyone's stares Bella lost whatever peace she had assimilated during her bath.

"Can someone open a window or a door or something?" Bella asked nervously. She was feeling slightly claustrophobic, even though the house was open enough. Before she had finished, Alice had already opened one of the big glass panels that lead directly to the woods at the back of the house. The night air brushed lightly against her skin, and she didn't feel so imprisoned anymore; it was like she could breathe again.

Esme handed her the tea and Bella started sipping it. It burned her throat and tasted horribly; unfortunately, that was exactly how it had to be. As her mother said, medicines weren't meant to taste good but to make you feel better, and in this case this tea was the only thing that could give her back her energy.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be leaving soon." Bella answered politely.

"That wasn't what I meant at all, dear."

"You are not going anywhere, at least not tonight." Carlisle declared.

"What?" Bella hissed.

"I think it's perfectly reasonable. You're not strong enough to defend yourself, yet. It would be really foolish of us to let you go before we know you are completely all right." Edward agreed, seating on the opposite side of the couch where she was_. He had not just said that!_ Bella turned her glare to Edward who faced her head on.

"I don't know who died and made you the king of everything, but I sure as hell won't take orders from any of you! And I'm not sure you're the best ones to watch out for my safety." The lack of trust in them was present in every single word of that sentence. Bella had relied on herself for a long time and the first time she gave that up surely won't be with a group of vampires.

"It wasn't an order, and if we wanted to kill you, we could have done so already, several times." Carlisle reasoned. She'd be difficult to handle. She'd fight everything they said and refuse any help they wanted to provide because somehow she was still finding a way to go back to her peaceful and lonely existence. However, deep down, she had to know that wasn't possible.

"How do I know that once I wake up the Volturi won't be here to take me?"

"They won't!" Edward's voice held so much determination that not even Bella dared to not believe him. And it irked her because she hadn't spent more than an hour with him, and she already trusted him. "You'll be perfectly safe." Carlisle threw her a pointed look as if daring her to question Edward.

"I guess I don't have a choice. Do I?" If she wasn't feeling so tired and sleepy, she wouldn't have agreed to it, Bella said to herself. The tea was already making effect, forcing her body to shut down so that it could heal properly.

"You'll always have a choice." Edward said softly. Everybody always had a choice.

"Sure…" Bella sighed; if only that was true. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of her life? He'd say everything with so much certainty that she would accept it and trust him blindly, even when she didn't want it?

As much as she wanted to fight it, it was impossible to keep her eyes open any longer. She couldn't believe she was about to fall into a deep state of sleep in a house full of vampires. Vegetarian vampires whom the Quileutes trusted to a point, who had helped her even when she'd been nothing but unsympathetic, and who hadn't killed her or called the Volturi even when they had a chance, her conscience reasoned. Damn it! She hated the rationality that sleep always brought on to her. She didn't want to be reasonable; she just wanted to go back to what she was, before she came to Forks, before Edward and the Cullens and everything that had complicated her plans for her life. Yes, Edward was a big bump on the carefully laid road of her life.

"Do you want a bed? It would be more comfortable than the couch." Edward suggested.

"No! I'm fine." She yawned. Why did he have to be so nice?

When she fell asleep, Edward pushed her from her sitting position to the side of the couch, so that she was lying on it instead, drew the blanket over her and settled on the ground leaning against the couch, by her feet. The urge to stay near her was too strong to be fought, Edward decided, and he was a bit tired of fighting at the time. Besides, she was asleep now and couldn't complain; he smiled at that thought. She was decided and proud, strong, but even she had to succumb to sleep.

Sleeping, without the worry, the tiredness and the barely concealed fear in her face, she was back to being the sweet creature he had looked at the first time. Now he knew there was a lot more to her than a pretty face and a mysterious mind, but that still didn't explain the sudden surge of feelings that coursed through him. What was she and what was she doing to him? Why was it that he no longer felt the desperate need to taste her blood? The desire was there, buried under layers of confusion and doubts, but it was so much more easily controlled than the first time. Why? Why? Why?

"Is someone going to explain to me, what she is and what happened here tonight?" Edward finally asked.

"About what happened tonight, I'm afraid that even the little I know I can't tell." Carlisle offered.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because I promised Bella I wouldn't. Besides, what I know would only bring more questions that I won't be able to answer. She needs some time and we have to give it to her." If they pressured her too much, she might try to run and that wouldn't be good for her or for Edward.

"Fine. What about her? What is she?" Edward questioned.

Alice set on relaying everything they had learned from Carlisle and Bella to Edward with excitement in her eyes. She was already imagining Bella as a part of their family and she couldn't be happier about it. Sure Bella was a bit afraid of them, but maybe with time she would learn to trust them, and Alice didn't need her visions to know that Edward would have a huge part in that approximation, or at least Alice hopped so.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good or bad REVIEW, please! I can't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong ;D<strong>

**As always, I'm willing to answer any questions you may have, just be sure you are logged in or leave an e-mail I can reply to. Thanks!  
><strong>

**HUgs**


End file.
